


That Christmas Spirit

by tenaya



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Holiday, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-24
Updated: 2008-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-12 00:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenaya/pseuds/tenaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team enjoys Christmas Eve off world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Christmas Spirit

It was moments like this that Jack liked best when the team was off world. The day's labor was done, they'd had their dinners and were now relaxing around the campfire. With a contented sigh, he leaned back against his rocky backrest and stared into the brilliant night sky. The crisp, cloudless night air allowed for flawless viewing of a nebula as it churned in fiery glory over half of the sky. Powder blue swirled with pink and peach, the glow giving a gentle cast to the stone ruins that surrounded them. Not for the first time, he wished he'd had a view like this from the roof of his home.

The cold air and the over extension of his neck caused a muscle in his upper back to spasm and he rolled his shoulders to ease the strain. To cover his discomfort he called over to the two members of his team that were noticeably not relaxing. "Daniel? Wrap it up, buddy. You've got first watch."

The scratch of pencil against paper increased its speed. "Just a few more minutes, Jack."

O'Neill switched his attention to his 2IC. Carter was currently over by her tent with all four coffee cups and the hot water. It was highly unlikely she was washing the dishes but he figured there was no diplomatic way to ask what she was up to. "Carter? Fourth watch."

"Yes, sir." She stood up carefully balancing two cups per hand. She picked her way over to him. "Here you go, sir. Merry Christmas."

He stared at her. "Didn't we agree to do the gift thing the day after we get home?" He took the cup and peered into it. Four small marshmallows bobbed merrily about while the rich aroma of hot chocolate wafted up to him. "Mmmm...cocoa."

Carter stood in front of Teal'c extending another cup. He accepted it with a small bow. "This is most appreciated, Major Carter." He held out a small package. "Season Greetings."

"Ferrero Rocher. Thanks, Teal'c!" She slipped the confection into her pocket and headed towards Daniel.

He was digging into his vest pocket as she approached. "Merry Christmas, Sam," he said as he took the proffered cup before he passed her a small Ziploc bag. "Almond Roca."

"Wow. I'm making out like a bandit." She grinned and settled down on her log by the fire. She took a closer at the baggy. "Four of them." She glanced shrewdly at Daniel. "Sounds like someone is expecting me to share."

Daniel blinked innocently at her over his steaming mug. "Think of it as I'm giving you the gift of giving."

Jack snorted into his cocoa.

The ensuing silence was heavy with expectation. "Oh all right," she said. She stood up and made the rounds again. As she stood over Daniel she warned, "You can forget about any designs you have on my Ferrero Rocher."

He murmured a denial as he caught the small foil wrapped treat she dropped into his lap.

"Indeed," Teal'c agreed as he accepted the treat.

"You know what they say, Carter. 'No good deed goes unpunished.'" Jack pulled out a small white box and traded it for the foil wrapped candy.

Carter tilted the box towards the firelight. "Junior Mints?"

"I was gonna wait til morning but these are great if you hold one in your mouth as you sip hot liquid."

She eagerly pried open the box as she sat back down. "Oh yeah. Let's try this out."

Daniel looked hopefully at Jack.

Jack shook his head. "I had a spaniel that had more subtly than you." He tossed another box of Junior Mints at Daniel.

The box thumped dully against Daniel's chest and his free hand trapped it before it could fall into the dirt.

"Nice catch."

"I believe Daniel Jackson has excellent responses if properly motivated."

Jack arched an eyebrow at Teal'c and noticed the Jaffa was staring steadily at him. "Yes, I have one for you, too." He tossed the box and Teal'c caught it in mid-air. "Now that's how it's done, Daniel."

"Mmmm." Daniel had missed the catch though; his eyes were closed in chocolaty bliss.

"Oh, that is nice. You should have told us about this before, Colonel."

"And this is why I haven't; Daniel is just plain embarrassing when he eats chocolate. Get a room, why doncha?"

Daniel ignored him, lost in the rich flavors.

A few quiet minutes passed as everyone enjoyed their treats. Finally, Teal'c's deep voice said, "O'Neill, this mix of flavors is most pleasing."

"If you like this, you should try tossing a few of these in your popcorn next time you watch a movie."

Teal'c raised a speculative eyebrow. "Intriguing. On our next movie night then." He unsnapped a compartment on his vest and pulled out a small item. He stood and walked around the fire to stand in front of Daniel. "Merry Christmas, Daniel Jackson," he said, extending the gift.

Daniel took the folded ziploc bag and squinted at it. It looked like a large, hand-sewn teabag. He broke the seal and sniffed. "Mmmm...coffee. Smells great. Thanks, Teal'c."

"It is the rarest coffee on Earth."

Jack could almost hear Daniel's brain whine into high gear as he tried to puzzle out the clue. Suddenly, Daniel shot Jack a suspicious look before he frowned at Teal'c. "This isn't Kopi Luwak, is it?"

"Indeed it is."

Jack tried to sound innocent. "Isn't that that cat poop coffee?"

Carter snorted cocoa out her nose and went into a coughing fit. At their concerned looks, she waved them off as got her breathing under control.

Daniel sat up straighter. "They're civets and did Jack have anything to do with this?"

"I may have brought it to his attention when he asked what coffee had an exceptional flavor," Jack said, saving Teal'c from ratting him out to Daniel. Of course, now that he thought about, Teal'c always seemed to favor Daniel over Jack so Teal'c might have enjoyed spilling the beans. Sometimes it's better not to know where your friend's loyalties lie.

"That is correct, O'Neill. You spoke so highly of it, I prepared a sachet for you also." With a flick of his wrist, he gave an underhand toss over his head in an arc that landed the bag of coffee right in O'Neill's lap. Jack stared at the individual coffee serving and understood he was so right about whom Teal'c favored most.

Daniel was unable to suppress his smile completely and turned to Carter. "You hear that, Sam? Be sure to heat up plenty of hot water in the morning. Jack and I will both want to enjoy Teal'c's gift. And since you shared your Almond Roca with me, you can have a taste of my coffee if you like."

"Actually, Daniel. I must admit to some curiosity. I'll take you up on that."

Teal'c started to turn away.

"Hold on, Teal'c," Daniel said as he dug into the pack beside him. He gazed fondly up at Teal'c as he extended his hand, then rotated it palm up to reveal a plump tangerine. "Merry Christmas, Teal'c."

The Jaffa's eyes narrowed with avarice and he snatched up the fruit. Teal'c really liked fruit and they weren't allowed to bring the fresh stuff with them on missions. While they'd all bent the rules to smuggle their Christmas gift items into their kit, Daniel had gone a step further with the tangerine. Judging by Teal'c's expression, the effort was greatly appreciated.

Always one to push a button if he could, Jack opened his mouth to speak but Teal'c cut him off. "There will be no sharing of this, O'Neill," he said as he resumed his place by the fire. With great relish, he peeled the fruit and consumed the segments one by one. Daniel looked on smugly.

Jack enjoyed the happy vibs rolling off his teammates and did a quick tally just to be sure no one was forgotten. He was surprised to realize the only gift missing was his gift from Daniel. He focused a nonplussed glare at his friend.

"Daniel?"

Daniel looked up quickly, his blue eyes wide and guileless. "Yes, Jack?"

"Did you forget something?"

"No, I don't think so." He peered over the top of his glasses. "I didn't get you a thing, per se...."

Jack couldn't help feeling disappointed. It must have shown on his face because Carter and Teal'c leveled steely stares at Daniel.

"I didn't buy you food or anything like that," Daniel quickly corrected. "I thought I'd get you something you'd really appreciate so once I decided what that was, I read up on it. Not wanting to get it wrong, I even went to Kneading Hands to pick up a few pointers."

Jack was confused. "What?"

"I believe Kneading Hands is an establishment that practices Swedish massage, O'Neill."

Jack was even more confused. "You went to a massage parlor for my Christmas present?" As Daniel started to stutter out an answer, Jack interrupted him. "Wait. Daniel? Have you been taking Teal'c to a massage parlor?"

"Indeed he has, O'Neill. We are currently exploring the benefits and contrasts between Shiatsu and Tui na."

Jack's gaze flicked back and forth between them. Teal'c was as smug and complacent as a statue of Buddha, while Daniel stared back at him with worried eyes. "Carter! Did you know about this?"

Carter dusted hazelnut crumbs from her fingers. "Well, I...they...it is a real massage parlor, sir."

Jack held up his hand. "Never mind, Carter. Daniel, first watch. T, you've got the third." He rolled to his feet, pushing off the rock behind him with his hand to keep his back straight and sought out his tent.

With a shake of this head, he entered his tent and pulled the flap down behind him. A minute later, his unlaced boots were next to the rolled up jacket that would serve as his pillow. He crawled stiffly into his sleeping bag. Without anyone to witness his weakness, he allowed himself a wince and a silent curse as he slowly inched his arms up above his head, the pulled muscle painfully protesting at being stretched. It was tight enough that he'd have to take an ibuprofen before his watch. He gave a deep sigh that was his body's cue to fall asleep.

"Now, Teal'c?" Daniel's over loud stage whisper floated down from just outside his tent.

"Did you bring the West Texas Burn Baum?"

"Yeah. Inside pocket. Nice and warm. Should I-"

"Daniel?"

There was a pause. "Yes, Jack?"

"Just...just get in here."

The younger man scrambled inside the tent and pulled the flap down after him. "You're gonna love this, Jack. I've been practicing on Teal'c-"

"How long's this gonna take?" Jack grumped, turning his head until his forehead was resting squarely on his crossed arms.

Daniel pulled the zipper down and peeled back the top of the sleeping bag. "Twenty minutes, tops." He swung his leg over, straddling Jack's hips. "I just need to expose your back, here," he said as he pushed up Jack's t-shirt.

"A massage? Couldn't you have just gotten me a pair of tickets to the game on Friday?"

There was the sound of hands rubbing briskly together. "Who says I didn't?" The smell of peppermint and menthol gave Jack a second's warning before strong hands began to rub a warm lotion in to his back.

"For one, I don't see any tickets."

Daniel was pushing long deep strokes up the spine then sweeping across the shoulders. Wherever the lotion touched the skin continued to burn warmly.

"Maybe I didn't want to bring them to the ends of the galaxy where some squad of Jaffa could end up with them. Can you imagine a pair of Serpent Guards at center rink?"

The strong hands began to concentrate attention on the shoulder blades. "This is where the trouble is, isn't it?" Daniel asked softly. The questing fingers had found a knot and were soothing the muscles around it.

Jack grunted.

"Relax," Daniel murmured, but Jack wasn't sure whether Daniel was talking to the stubborn knot or to Jack himself.

Jack felt an elbow press into the knot. Painfully. "Aaaaagh!"

The pressure backed off. "Jack?"

"Aaaaagh!"

"Jack!"

"Do you require help, Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c's voice drolly floated through the tent's rip stop nylon.

Daniel's weight shifted and his hands left Jack's back. "Jack?"

Jack sighed. "You're taking all the fun out of this, you know."

"Just...trust me." Daniel sounded slightly frustrated.

"I know. I was just...you know..." he said contritely.

"I know." Daniel said, his voice tinged with resignation.

Jack resettled his head on his arms. "Please. Go on. I do trust you."

Daniel leaned forward and repeated his movements from before, with strokes up the back, the heels of his palm pressing firmly. He worked across the shoulders and eventually found the knot again. He hesitated.

"Go for it," Jack encouraged.

Daniel started in on the knot, loosening the muscles around it before he zeroed in on his target. "You'll let me kn-"

"I'll let you know if it hurts," he reassured him. "Keep going."

It did hurt at first but Jack gave no indication. If Daniel felt unsure about the massage and that left him susceptible to criticism, there was no way Jack was going to unsettle him.

When the knot did give way, the sudden absence of pain was a relief. That, combined with the soothing movement of the back rub had Jack drifting on verge of sleep. He was quite surprised to be startled awake by the sound of the tent zipper opening and Daniel clearing his throat.

"Jack?"

"Yeah," he grunted as he flipped back the top of his sleeping bag and pulled his legs free. The frosty air jolting him completely awake.

"It's pretty quiet out there except for these little rodent-like things. They crawl up the walls of the ruins then jump off for some bizarre reason." Daniel rubbed his hands briskly together.

"Twelve rats a leaping. Got it." He pulled on his boots and crawled out of the tent. The outside of the tent and the grasses at his feet were covered in ice crystals shimmering in the starlight. He glanced at Daniel and noted the pale skin topped off by a red nose. "Temperature dropped some, Rudolph?"

"Ha ha." Daniel shrugged out of his coat. "Take my jacket; it's warmer."

Jack quickly slipped on the toasty warm coat as he watched Daniel dive into the tent. "Might as well take my bag, then," he called out after him. Suddenly, it occurred to Jack as he shrugged the jacket up over his shoulders that there was no pain. Huh. The knot was gone.

There was a flurry of movement inside the tent and then a groan of appreciation. "Oh, that's nice."

Jack reached down to close up the tent flap, but stuck his head inside first. By now, only the tip of Daniel's nose was visible from the sleeping bag.

"Daniel?"

The bag parted enough for Daniel to crane his head around to look at Jack. "Yeah?"

"My back's better. You did well. Thanks for the massage," he said in all sincerity.

"Oh." Daniel sounded surprised. "Well, that's good then. I'm glad it work."

"Me, too. Merry Christmas, Daniel," he said as he zipped up the tent. He picked up his P-90 and turned to face the camp. Carter and Teal'c's tent was quiet and the camp secure. Up in the sky the nebula blazed across the night sky.

Daniel's voice floated up from behind him. "Merry Christmas, Jack."

He walked over to the fire, squatted and fed another stick into the flames. Heat wafted around him, chasing the chill away from his legs while the rest of him was still comfortably warmed by the heat from Daniel's jacket. Straightening, he glanced back at the tents that sheltered his teammates and felt a surge of pride and affection. Earth had a lot going for it, but tonight he had everything he wanted for Christmas right here.

Fin


End file.
